Look at me deeper
by Uzumaki uzumaki
Summary: Tuhan tahu aku akan memberikan apa pun, Untuk hanya 1 malam bersama-sama, Hari ini aku merindukanmu lebih dari sebelumnya,Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan tidak ingat! SASUNARU, MPREG. Boys love. fic aneh bin jelek.. RNR please.. chap 3
1. Everything for my little baby

Entah mengapa dan bagaimana.. Saya berinisiatif membuat fic aneh bin jelek ini.

Yang pasti.. dengan tujuan untuk berpartisipasi turut meramaikan 'SasuNaru' seperti author lainnya

Maaf... apabila fic nya jelek dan penuh dengan Typo(s) harap maklum. Saya akan belajar lagi.

Mohon bantuannya

**[WARNING]**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto **

**MPREG**

**Boys love Yaoi  
**

**Rating M (jaga-jaga)  
**

**By. Uzumaki uzu**

**Kalau tak suka jangan dibaca yaa :D**

Kalau hanya berniat untuk mengejek atau mencela, mohon harap meninggalkan fic ini, karena memang ficnya sudah jelek. Saya bukanlah manusia yang sombong untuk menyatakan kurang dan kurang, saya adalah manusia biasa, apabila ada yang menyukai fic ini saya bersyukur, tetapi saya tetap akan belajar dan belajar lagi.

* * *

**[Tidak akan ada yang pernah mengetahui apa dan bagaimana mengenai rencana NYA yang kuasa]**

**[Entah bahagia ataupun Derita]**

**[Percayalah. Dari situ, Pasti akan muncul sebuah Hikmah yang lapang]

* * *

**

* * *

**NARUTO FLASH BACK AND POV**

Seberapa lama aku menunggu diriku, setelah semuanya terjadi. Aku merasa terluka. Terluka dengan apa yang aku alami pada sebenarnya-hari. Aku sempat terpaku diam untuk orang yang pernah melaluiku—tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit-pun. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin melindungi diriku, dengan cara-cara konyol yang selalu aku lakukan, demi menjaga keaslian pada perasaan dan _tabiat_ yang aku milikki kali ini.

Aku kini sendiri, dan hanya seperti ini saja. Selalu begini kenyataannya—tidak ada yang berubah dan mencoba merubahnya. Semenjak diriku diasingkan dan di singkirkan dari sekian banyak orang yang membenciku, hingga orang tuaku pun sama bencinya padaku, dan menganggapku adalah sama seperti sebuah **'sampah'** yang perlu dibersihkan dan di buang. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggalkan aku sendirian. Selama hampir empat bulan ini, aku hanya berpangku pada belahan dari diriku ini, belahan yang menduplikat aku dan dia, belahan dari nyawaku dan nyawanya, belahan dari tubuhku dan tubuhnya dan belahan dari cintaku dan penghinaannya.

Mencoba menyemangati diri untuk satu nyawa yang sedang tumbuh di dalam diriku. Selama ini, dan selama aku menjadi diriku yang sulit dimengerti, untuk hal apapun dan bagaimanapun.

Hari ini, aku kembali memandang lautan yang biru dan lapang, aku hanya bisa duduk tanpa bersandar pada apapun, sebagai tempat penahan rasa sakit yang mulai muncul pada **'perutku'** yang memang semakin lama, semakin membengkak.

Seandainya aku bisa mengulangi waktu—ku, aku tidak akan mencoba mencintainya. Aku hanyalah 'aib' bagi keluargaku, aku hanya perusak semua rencana yang telah tersusun rapih. Sejak aku masih di timang dan merasakan kehangatan dari Kushina dan Minato—merekalah ayah ibuku, dan semenjak aku ditinggalkan oleh mereka juga.

Dua hal. Dan menjadi kenangan-kenangan pahit... juga manis untuk hidupku. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku lupakan dari pikiranku sampai kapanpun, bila mati-pun, aku akan mengenangnya dalam tidurku yang panjang untuk waktu yang lama dan lama...

Aku menidurkan diriku pada pasir pantai yang putih dan hangat, matahari kali ini tidak memancarkan sinarnya dengan terang-terangan, musim semi yang _temaram_ dan sepi, untuk batin dan diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba mengingat masa-masa, saat aku bertemu dengannya. Masa-masa jangka **'pendek'** penuh dengan kebimbangan dan keceriaan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menunjuk langit yang memang terpam-pang luas dan biru. Awan berjalan lirih dan halus, sesuai dengan pergerakan angin yang _siup_ dan simpang-siur. Aku kembali mengelus perutku yang sudah semakin membesar untuk waktu ke waktu. Diriku sendiri-pun tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku dihamili oleh seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat aku cintai dan sayangi, seseorang yang mempunyai watak arogan dan dingin.

Dan dialah Sasuke Uchiha, kini dia tidak bersamaku lagi, setelah dia meninggalkan aku, untuk tujuannya dan cita-citanya sebagai seorang—Sniper atau penembak jitu.

**Penembak jitu** adalah istilah yang dipakai pada bidang militer. Seorang penembak jitu terlatih untuk menembak secara tepat dan akurat dengan menggunakan senapan tipe tertentu. Beberapa doktrin militer memakai penembak jitu yang tergabung dalam infanteri tingkat regu. Penembak jitu modern sering disamakan dengan penembak runduk (_sniper_).

Dan kini, setelah empat bulan dia meninggalkanku sendirian, empat bulan pula usia kandunganku. Dia kembali dengan membawa seorang wanita, bernama Sakura. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan aku, hingga saat ini. Saat aku di asingkan oleh keluargaku di sebuah kota, yang bernama Uzugakure.

Perkenalkan, aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, umur 15 tahun. Seorang laki-laki muda dengan penampilan sederhana dan biasa-biasa saja. Hidup dengan ketidak normalan dan ketidak wajaran yang melekat pada tubuhku. Ya, karena... aku di gariskan oleh Tuhan, dengan mempunyai sebuah rahim-seperti seorang wanita pada umumnya.

Pada awalnya, aku sangat takut dan membenci diriku sendiri, aku selalu di-kucilkan dan di benci oleh teman-temanku sewaktu aku masih sekolah dulu. Memang, umurku masih dalam jangkauan pendidikan setara dengan High Scool. Pada tingkatan pertama, lebih rincinya.

Tetapi, tidak untuk diriku skarang, aku sudah tidak ber-sekolah lagi. Aku kini hanya menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Aku sudah dibuang oleh orang tuaku sendiri. Keluarga besar Uzumaki sudah menolakku untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Aku di paksa untuk pindah ke kota Uzu ini. Tidak ada teman maupun lawan, untuk menemaniku disini. Aku hanya sendiri saja, bersama dengan bayi yang tumbuh di rahimku ini.

Aku memang masih di-kirimi uang. Oleh satu-satunya orang yang masih peduli denganku. Deidara Uzumaki—dialah kakak sekaligus sahabat baikku, hanya dia yang mau memperhatikanku dan mencintaiku selayaknya ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Walaupun, jarak aku dan aniki memang jauh, tetapi... dia sering mengunjungiku, walaupun sebagai timbal baliknya, aniki selalu dimarahi oleh kaasan dan tousan, mengenai kunjungannya.

Aku memandang langit lagi, seraya menjabarkan seluruh tubuhku dengan kasur yang alami. Aku tidak peduli dengan pasir yang sedikit mengubur kaki dan tanganku, aku terus menatap langit yang bisu dan kosong, seperti kosongnya hati dan pikiranku, yang dengan sengaja aku bisukan sendiri.

Aku memang sudah dibuang. Aku tidak mempunyai makna untuk digunakan atau dimanfaatkan lagi, tidak ada kasih sayang untukku, semuanya terasa dingin, dan itulah kenyataan dari rasa malu orang tuaku. Orang tua yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan aku. Aku sangat ingin kembali kepada mereka semua, walaupun aku memang 'aib' bagi mereka. Tetapi... sudahlah, itu hal yang mustahil bagiku.

Semenjak pertemuanku dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha—sebagai siswa di Akademi Pertahanan Dan Inteligen Negara juga sebagai seorang penyanyi _solo_ terkenal di Konoha, dan semenjak itulah, aku terpaksa menggugurkan niatku sebagai pewaris tunggal Uzumaki, dan pernikahanku dengan Hinata, yang berhasil aku gagalkan dengan seribu cara. Walaupun, pernikahanku memang belum terjadi di sekarang-sekarang ini, apa lagi, mengingat usiaku masih sangat 'belia.' Tetapi, dengan paksa dan berbagai ambisi, aku berhasil menggagalkannya.

Untuk sebuah jawaban yang hingga sekarang ini masih dipertanyakan kenyataannya. Aku melakukan ini, untuk Sasuke. Aku melakukan pembelotan pada keluarga yang sudah menganggapku aib, dan aku mulai mengatur kehidupanku sendiri, sesuai dengan apa kemampuan dan rencanaku, itu pengaruh dari 3 hari setelah aku berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

Aku mengenal dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, sewaktu ia baru pulang dari Sekolah tingginya itu. Pada sore hari dan tepat di sebuah taman. Taman yang tidak aku ketahui namanya, sebuah taman yang di bangun dengan gaya tradisional Konoha, dan _miniaturisasi_ dari _lanskap_ atau pemandangan alam empat musim di Konoha. Elemen dasar seperti batu-batu dan kolam dipakai untuk melambangkan lanskap alam berukuran besar. Elemen dasar dalam taman Konoha adalah air, batu, dan tanaman. Selain sebagai sumber kehidupan, air digunakan untuk menyucikan benda dari dunia _profan _sebelum memasuki kawasan sakral. Air dialirkan dari sungai untuk membuat kolam dan air terjun.

Aku menemukannya, ketika melihatnya sedang mengejar-ngejar anjing kecil, yang lari ke arahku. Peranakan dari anjing _golden_, dengan berbalur bulu berwarna perak lebat. Aku menangkap anjing itu. Dan saat itulah, aku bertatap pandang dengan Seorang Sasuke yang ber-umur 19 tahun. Semenjak kejadian anjing kecil itu, aku mulai berteman dengannya, dia menceritakan banyak hal mengenai mimpinya dan masa depannya, dia juga menceritakan padaku, mengenai kehidupannya, dari awal sampai akhir. Aku yang hanya setia menjadi pendengar kala itu. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak diam saja, seiring dengan ceritanya yang sudah mulai habis dimakan waktu pembicaraan. Selama kurang lebih, tiga hari aku mengenalinya, dia selalu menyemangatiku dan membuat hari jangka pendekku menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan berwarna.

Sasuke mengajakku berjalan-jalan, mengenai kota Konoha lebih dekat. Sampai ketika, perjalanan meniti Konoha selesai. Hujan deras melanda kawasan ini dengan derasnya, petir dan gemuruh bertikai dimana-mana, aku terjebak dalam jarak yang jauh untuk memutuskan pulang ke rumah, entah ada pikiran dan pengaruh dari apa, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menginap semalam di rumah yang Sasuke tempati, aku semula merasa canggung dan ragu. Tapi, Sasuke yang terus membujukku dan membuatku tenang berada disisinya.

Sampai pada saatnya untuk terlentang dan tidur, melepaskan segala kelelahan yang mengikat tubuh dengan kuat semenjak perjalanan tadi. Aku merasa nyaman sekali berada di kamar dengan gaya oriental yang pekat, bermaterialkan kayu sebagai bahan utamanya dan _tatami_ sebagai tikar penutup lantai untuk di-pijak. Kamar Sasuke dilengkapi dengan beberapa Lemari oriental ( _oshiire_ ) yang dilengkapi dengan pintu geser ( _fusuma_ ) dan dilapisi wallpaper, memiliki kedalaman 75 cm, karena sebagai tempat menyimpan kasur gulung (_ futon_ ), jika sedang tidak dipergunakan.

Hujan badai masih belum reda juga, aku masih berharap untuk pulang secepat mungkin, walaupun suasananya masih mengerikan untuk dilewati dengan paksa, perasaanku semakin dibuat kacau oleh bunyi gemuruh, disertai dengan kilat yang terangnya seperti siang, luar biasa mengerikan untuk seorang lelaki pengecut sepertiku. Sampai pada saat Sasuke mulai mematikan lampu kamarnya dan ikut tertidur di-sampingku, dengan lengannya yang menindih tanganku, sehingga aku tidak bisa berkutat di bawah kendalinya. Aku merasakan ketidak warasan pada diri Sasuke yang dingin dan baik hati ini, saat bibirnya mulai bergerilya di tubuhku, sementara aku, aku hanya memandang miris dan sebisa mungkin meronta. Tetapi apa gunanya meronta? Untuk sebuah kenikmatan yang menggiurkan diriku. Dan terjadilah malam, dimana malam itu **haram** untuk terjadi pada diriku, duniaku, hidupku dan semua tentang dan yang bersangkutan denganku.

Aku memandang langit untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku hanya berharap, Tuhan memberiku ketabahan dengan segala yang terjadi pada kehidupanku ini. Aku mulai menggerlingkan diriku sendiri, sewaktu aku mengingat Sasuke sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Sakura. Saat pagi hari, dan baru saja selesai dari kegiatan haramku dengan Sasuke. Sontak aku kaget dan heran sekali, namun Sasuke tidak melihat aku yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan perasaan yang hancur lebur.

Aku merasa terhina sekali, Sasuke hanya mempermainkanku pada malam itu. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak stabil. Jalanku terpincang-pincang, tubuhku sangat lemah, rasa pedihnya terasa sampai ubun-ubun. Aku berjalan menuju rumahku dengan perasaan yang berwarna-warni. Sakit yang luar biasa dalam untuk diriku yang masih kecil dan tidak mengetahui apapun, darah dari rektumku terus mengalir perlahan, aku menahan diriku dari rasa sakit yang sangat membuatku seperti mati. Pandangan mataku sudah mulai kabur, tetapi, keinginanku sangat kuat, aku terpaksa berjalan lebih dari dua kilometer untuk sampai di-rumah. Air mataku mengucur dalam perjalananku dengan langkah tidak normal, pedih yang menusuki perasaan dan jiwaku.

Tubuhku tergelayuti angin dan tak terasa aku terjatuh di aspal yang keras dan sedikit berbatu, kulitku mengelupas, darahku meleleh dengan sendirinya. Aku jatuh terkapar dengan posisi tengkurap.

_Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun pada tubuhku._

_Ya Tuhan... apa yang terjadi pada diriku?_

_Mengapa pandanganku menjadi kabur, mengapa ada banyak gambar wajah dalam pandanganku?_

_Mengapa ada banyak suara-suara yang berjerit-jerit disekitarku?_

_Ya Tuhan... aku sakit sekali! Sakit... Sakit... ya Tuhan! Mengapa air mata ini tidak kunjung berhenti? Mengapa bibir ini sudah tidak bisa berkata..._

_Air mataku terus menerus menetes. Aku hanya dapat merasakan itu saja.. Tuhan!_

_Tolong hambamu ini, sakit! Sakit skali ya Tuhan!_

_Hamba tidak bisa bertahan lagi! Aku mohon Tuhan... tolong aku!_

_Tolong... _(Suara ringkihan hati Naruto.. yang menghilang dan pudar, tertutup oleh ketidak sadarannya.)

Aku tersadar kembali, dan sudah berada di kamarku. Aku meringis dengan tangis yang pecah, Deidara memelukku dengan hangat. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada aniki, aku merasa sangat takut sekali kali itu, dengan segala macam pikiran yang bergelut satu-satu dalam otakku.

Dan ketakutanku itu terkabulkan. Dengan sepengetahuan Kaasan dan Tousan mengenai diriku yang telah mengandung 'bayi' dari hubungan haramku dengan Sasuke. Tak ada kata ampun dan maaf. Mereka mengusirku, mengasingkanku dan menempatkan aku di sini. Sampai hari ini dan hari-hari untuk selamanya. Sampai aku tidak akan pernah melihat mereka atau diriku tidak dapat mereka lihat lagi.

"Maafkaan Naru ya sayang... Naru tidak bisa merawatmu seperti seprang ibu!" Naruto menoleh ke perutnya yang semakin membuncit. Diselingi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada perutnya. "Seandainya saja aku tidak mengenalnya... dan seandainya aku menerima Hinata menjadi istriku. Mungkin tidak seperti ini keadaannya!" Naruto tersenyum pada perutnya sendiri, yang berisi janin yang tumbuh di dalamnya. Naruto kembali memandangi langit biru dengan seadanya. Pandangannya mulai sayu dan melemah.

**END NARUTO FLASH BACK AND POV

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Naruto bertempat tinggal, disuatu rumah yang berada di _Distrik_ kota Uzu, sebuah rumah yang ia dapatkan dari Deidara tentu saja! Rumah bergaya klasik _kolosal_ dengan berlatar taman dan halaman luas yang terletak di belakang. Selama dia hamil, Naruto hanggunakan baju mirip seperti _Hanbok_. Tetapi, tidak sepanjang dan serumit Hanbok yang sesungguhnya. Dengan tipe ;_ Jeogori_ : ialah bagian atas dari hanbok ( baju ). _Deong Jong_ : yaitu krah yang berwarna yang berwarna putih . _Otgoreum_ (Cloth Strings): adalah pita yang dipakai pada baju hambok untuk wanita, yang melintang hingga ke Rok . _Chima_ : adalah rok pada bagian hanbok. Ada berbagai macam jenis chima, ada yang lapisan tunggal dan ada juga yang double.

Seperti itulah pakaian keseharian dari Naruto. Yap... mirip seorang putri dari Korea sih! Tapi, Hanbok yang ia kenakan hanyalah Hanbok dengan ukuran pendek dan tipis, tidak serumit bentuk aslinya. Naruto memilih memakai pakaian itu, karena... memang hanya pakaian itu yang berbentuk seperti kurungan ayam dan besar. Dengan tujuan untuk menutupi kehamilannya yang tidak lazim.

"Kalau kau lahir nanti... aku akan menemaimu siapa ya?" Naruto menahan nafasnya dengan menghela nafas, agar ia tidak menangis "Tapi... maafkan Naru ya sayang... Naru masih kecil, Naru tidak tau bagaimana caranya merawat bayi-setelah kau lahir nanti." Naruto mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan, sambil tetap memandang langit yang begitu luas dan temarau.

"Naru juga tidak punya asi untuk kau minum setelah kau lahir ke dunia, Naru harus gimana?" Naruto mengigit bibirnya sendiri penuh dengan kebimbangan. "Aku juga tidak tau... aku disini berperan menjadi siapa!" Naruto melemah lagi "Ayah atau ibu."

Kesendirian yang membuat Naruto semakin takut untuk menghadapi hari demi hari, Naruto bimbang dengan dirinya yang tidak wajar. Ia takut akan adanya hari esok, bersama janinnya yang terus bertumbuh dan menuntut Naruto untuk merawatnya. Padahal usia Naruto masih sangat muda sekali, untuk melakukan tugas berperan sebagai ibu.

"Seandainya kau besar besok, apa kau akan mencarinya juga?" Naruto tersenyum menahan tangis dan lara hatinya. Naruto terus saja berbicara sendiri dengan janinnya. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang mau menolong dan menerimanya dengan keadaannya yang tidak mungkin bisa di toleran. "Maafkan Naru ya sayang... tapi aku akan berusaha untukmu setelah kau lahir nanti. Aku berjanji akan merawatmu selayaknya seorang ibu." Naruto tersenyum pilu.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dengan menggunakan sebuah baju motif Hanbok, dengan mantel bulu berwarna coklat, dengan menggenggam ipod dan tentu saja bersama dengan kandungannya. Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kapel besar yang bernamakan St. Dominica. Sebuah kapel, megah dengan arsitektur clasic, dengan berkonstruksikan batu bata merah sebagai pondasinya.

Naruto duduk diantara beberapa bangku panjang, ia menatap ke atas dan mencoba menahan dirinya dan sakit hatinya. Kapel itu kosong dan sepi, terasa sunyi di lorong-lorongnya yang terang dan hangat. Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya, bibirnya nampak bergetar bak kedinginan. Mata Naruto mulai semu dan sedikit demi sedikit ia menitihkan tangisnya yang sedikit terisak..

.

_Apa ini diriku Tuhan? Aku tidak kuasa untuk menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa!_

_Aku sungguh tidak sanggup._

_Tuhan... tau kah engkau melalui pandangan sucimu?_

_Kali ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa._

_Kehidupanku telah sampai pada puncaknya._

_Aku masih kecil dan belum terlalu mengerti apapun._

_Apakah aku mencintainya, Tuhan?_

_Aku takut sekali... aku merasa takut dan takut untuk melalui hari demi harimu._

_Apakah ada jalan untuk diriku dan bayi kecil dalam tubuhku ini?_

_Maafkan aku tuhan. Aku harus berdandan seperti wanita seperti ini. Aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk melanjutkan hari demi hari. Maafkan aku tuhan..._

_Entah seperti apa dan bagaimana, aku ingin kau lindungi anak ini. Aku mohon untuk diriku sendiri. Amin._

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum dan mencoba tabah. Saat berbalik, pandangannya tidak tertuju pada apa yang akan ia lewati. Tapi, justru, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang yang sudah lama ia kenali. Seseorang yang pernah membuatnya terhina, seseorang yang pernah membuatnya membusuk dalam aib keluarganya, seseorang yang membuatnya terluka hanya dalam jangka satu malam.

"Sasuke" Naruto berbisik lirik sambil memandang Sasuke yang sedang berdoa pada kapel itu.

Pandangan Naruto masih tertuju pada Sasuke, sampai-sampai Naruto terpeleset dan menabrak sebuah meja yang berisi rangkaian bunga dan lilin-lilin tinggi.

BRUGH

"Ah..." Naruto jatuh terduduk.

Naruto terkapar dengan bunga-bunga berserakan dimana-mana, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada perut dan tubuhnya, Naruto meringis dan berusaha menahan diri dari tangis. Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan langsung menemui Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Sasuke berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

'**Ya tuhan, ini benar-benar si brengsek itu, mengapa dia disini?' **

Naruto merasakan kaku pada tubuhnya, terutama perutnya yang membuncit. Naruto menunduk dan mencoba menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke kali ini, Naruto menarik mantelnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tapi... rasa sakit di perutnya tak kunjung hilang, Naruto mundur dengan menggelosor di lantai pualam itu. Nafasnya ter-engah-engah, badannya menggigil ketakutan dan memegangi perutnya. Perasaannya sakit sekali melihat orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini hadir di depannya tanpa ada rasa salah sedikitpun.

"Nona, k-kau sedang hamil? Apa kau terluka?" Sasuke duduk diantara Naruto yang kian dalam rasa sakit pada dua belah dirinya... juga perasaannya.

'**Apa? Dia bertanya begitu tulusnya padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan kali ini Sasuke! kau memang brengsek' **

Naruto terdiam memegangi perutnya yang sakitnya makin melilit, tangisnya sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi, keringatnya bercucuran—seraya dengan tangisannya yang memelas dan perih. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menyimpan biru safirnya di dalam rundukan luka hatinya.

"Nona, apa yang bisa aku bantu!" Sasuke menggeretak.

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Maaf apa bila ficnya jelek dan sedikit membingungkan.. Saya akan belajar lagi. saya bukan orang yang sombong yang mengakui ini sebagai bagus. Saya jauh dari kata sempurna, dan dari itu, saya mengharap partisipasi dari-teman teman untuk saling membantu dan saling menyemangati dalam memperbanyak kisah dalam satu**

**'lingkup' pencinta SASUKE dan NARUTO. **

**salam kenal dari saya.. uzumaki uzu..**

**bagaimana dengan fic yang alot, jelek dan gaje ini?**

**sebaiknnya dilanjutkan atau tidak ya? Dan bagi teman-teman, jangan lupa rivewnya ya.. mohon bantuannya ya Senpai ^_^**


	2. Honesty hidden

Entah mengapa dan bagaimana.. Saya berinisiatif membuat fic aneh bin jelek ini.

Yang pasti.. dengan tujuan untuk berpartisipasi turut meramaikan 'SasuNaru' seperti author lainnya

Maaf... apabila fic nya jelek dan penuh dengan Typo(s) harap maklum. Saya akan belajar lagi.

Mohon bantuannya

**[WARNING]**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto **

**MPREG**

**Boys love Yaoi**

**Rating M (jaga-jaga)**

**By. Uzumaki uzu**

**Kalau tak suka jangan dibaca yaa :D**

Kalau hanya berniat untuk mengejek atau mencela, mohon harap meninggalkan fic ini, karena memang ficnya sudah jelek. Saya bukanlah manusia yang sombong untuk menyatakan kurang dan kurang, saya adalah manusia biasa, apabila ada yang menyukai fic ini saya bersyukur, tetapi saya tetap akan belajar dan belajar lagi.

* * *

**_Seperti YIN dan YANG_**

**_Yin Yang merupakan sebuah gambaran kongkrit dari perputaran dunia. _**

**_Yin Yang merupakan sebuah prinsip kehidupan yang dinamis. _**

**_Seperti yang dikatakan oleh kitab perubahan Yin Yang memiliki dua arti pertama sebagai sebuah ketentraman dan kesederhanaan dalam menjali kehidupan nyata dan kedua adalah sebagai sebuah perputaran kehidupan, artinya dalam kehidupannya manusia tidak mungkin akan selalu setagnan laju perputaran kehidupan secara teguh di yakini oleh faham Yin Yang. _**

_**Hari kita mengalami kesusahan esok hari kita akan mengalami sebuah kebahagiaan, semakin tingkat kesusahan yang kita alami maka semakin tinggi pula kebahagian yang kita raih.**_

**

* * *

**

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum dan mencoba tabah. Saat berbalik, pandangannya tidak tertuju pada apa yang akan ia lewati. Tapi, justru, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang yang sudah lama ia kenali. Seseorang yang pernah membuatnya terhina, seseorang yang pernah membuatnya membusuk dalam aib keluarganya, seseorang yang membuatnya terluka hanya dalam jangka satu malam.

"Sasuke" Naruto berbisik lirik sambil memandang Sasuke yang sedang berdoa pada capel itu.

Pandangan Naruto masih tertuju pada Sasuke, sampai-sampai Naruto terpeleset dan menabrak sebuah meja yang berisi rangkaian bunga dan lilin-lilin tinggi.

BRUGH

"Ah..." Naruto jatuh terduduk.

Naruto terkapar dengan bunga-bunga berserakan dimana-mana, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada perut dan tubuhnya, Naruto meringis dan berusaha menahan diri dari tangis. Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan langsung berlari menemui Naruto, yang sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai Naruto, melainkan seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung yang mengenakan pakaian jubah berwarna coklat caramel.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Sasuke berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto sangat terkaget-kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang nampak sedikit terlihat dari celah penutup kepala pada jubah yang ia pakai. Raut wajah penuh dengan formula kekhawatiran yang mungkin berlebihan. Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan menarik jubahnya ke depan, bertujuan untuk menutupi dirinya yang semu dan sendu. Naruto merintihkan suaranya yang terdengan penuh dengan rasa penderitaan.

'**Ya tuhan, ini benar-benar dia?' **perasaan Naruto terkoyak, saat ia mengintip dibalik balutan yang menjadi lapisan tipis tempat persembunyiannya kali ini. Ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang pernah menindasnya, kini berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Naruto merasakan kaku pada sekujur tubuhnya, terutama perutnya yang membuncit. Naruto menunduk dan mencoba menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke kali ini, Naruto menarik mantelnya untuk menutupi wajahnya lagi. Tapi... rasa sakit di perutnya tak kunjung hilang, Naruto mundur dengan menggelosor di lantai pualam itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah, badannya menggigil ketakutan sembari memegangi perutnya. Perasaannya sakit sekali melihat orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini hadir di depannya tanpa ada rasa salah sedikitpun.

"Nona, k-kau sedang hamil! Apa kau terluka?" Sasuke duduk diantara Naruto yang kian dalam rasa sakit pada dua belah dirinya... juga perasaannya.

'**Apa? Dia bertanya begitu tulusnya padaku? apa yang kau pikirkan kali ini Sasuke! kau memang benar-benar brengsek.' **

Naruto terdiam memegangi perutnya yang sakitnya makin melilit, tangisnya sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi, keringatnya bercucuran—seraya dengan tangisannya yang memelas dan perih. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menyimpan biru safirnya di dalam rundukan luka hatinya.

"Nona, apa yang bisa aku bantu!" Sasuke menggeretak.

Naruto masih saja terduduk lemas, ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pada seseorang yang berada didepannya, kali ini. Naruto merasa sesak pada hatinya yang lapang. Kelapangan perasaannya yang tersimpan rapih dalam benaknya sendiri. Perasaan bahagia sewaktu belum mengenal apa itu cinta, perasaan bahagia sebelum ia mengenal dia, perasaan bahagia sebelum ia menemui hari finalnya. Hari dimana Naruto di berhentikan dari kebahagiaan yang selama ini menjadikannya tumbuh sebagai seseorang yang semangat dan ceria. Naruto masih menunduk dengan menahan nafas dan bendungan ai matanya yang semakin menuntut untuk di teteskan.

Perasaan Naruto makin tertekan dengan kata-kata Sasuke padanya. Kata-kata yang baru pernah ia dengar. Dengan halus dan penuh kekhawatiran. Sebenarnya, Naruto sangat ingin mengeluarkan tangis dan jeritan untuk meronta, ia merasa hatinya sudah sangat sakit menahan luka yang memang selalu mengganggu pikiran dan kehidupannya. Tetapi, kali ini... dia hanya dapat menahan dirinya sendiri, didalam balutan persembunyiannya. Karena ia tidak ingin menemui kesalahhannya untuk kedua kalinya. Kesalahan yang membuatnya kehilangan segalanya.

Naruto masih menunduk dengan lesu, tangannya pucat dan gemetar memegangi bulatan pakaian yang menutupi perutnya yang membuncit. Sasuke terduduk di depan Naruto yang masih terkapar oleh ulah keteledorannya sendiri. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi penasaran dengan orang yang ia temui di _capel_ ini. Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang sedang duduk terkapar pada lantai pualam itu. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana, sedangkan orang yang sudah di khawatirkannya tadi itu terus saja berdiam diri. Aneh—itu yang menjadi latar belakang pemikiran yang ada di otak Sasuke kali ini.

Naruto memegangi kandungannya dengan kuat, bernafas terengah-engah selayaknya baru melakukan lari marathon. Tubuhnya lemah dan sedikit condong ke depan, tangan kirinya menutupi wajahnya dengan jubah yang ia kenakan. Sebisa mungkin Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengalihkan pendengarannya pada apapun yang bisa melupakan kejadian sejenak dengan seseorang yang menjadikannya 'aib' hanya dalam satu malam saja. Sakit yang bertubi-tubi kini mulai hadir lagi dalam perasaan Naruto yang sedang tercabik-cabik, walaupun ia sudah mencoba melupakan dengan beberapa bulan ini, tapi tetap saja, hasilnya adalah nihil.

"Nona... apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mendeatkan wajahnya dan berusaha melihat Naruto lebih dekat lagi. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto dengan perkataan seadanya. Lagi-lagi, Naruto merasakan satu pisau menusuk jantungnya, dengan kalimat dan tutur kata yang Sasuke lafaskan padanya.

'**Tuhan... dia semakin dekat denganku kali ini.' **

Capel nampak temaram dengan lilin-lilin sebagai pusat pencahayaan di dalamnya, bangunan tua dengan susunan bertingkat pada mimbarnya, ukiran-ukiran dan kayu yang melintang di atas plafon menjadi ciri khas tersendiri untuk semua tempat yang ada di capel ini. Ya.. sebuah capel yang suci dan sakral, ruangan utama yang dihiasi dengan laburan kayu dan berlian yang tertempel di dinding. Di per—elit—dengan lambang matahari dan merpati pada ke dua daun jendela yang besar, yang terletak dibelakang patung-patung malaikat. Suara nyanyian sakral immortal-pun terdengan sedikit muram dan menimbulkan kesan menyedihkan apabila di dengar. Alunan biola dan piano, selalu menjadi tokoh utama dalam membangun kesadaran dan membangkitkan kesucian pada hati yang sudah keruh. Bunga mawar dan tulip putih selalu bertengger di setiap sisi ruangan, sebagai lambang bagi _tabiat suci_ yang telah kembali dalam jalan menuju surga yang lapang.

"Nona, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Sasuke makin penasaran dengan seorang ang menggunakan jubah yang tebal dan hanbok kecil, yang nampak aneh, apabila di gunakan pada sekarang-sekarang ini.

Hembusan angin lembut, seketika menerpa diri Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih bersembunyi dalam perasaannya. Bunga-bunga mawar yang kini berserakan di lantai, karena pengaruh hantaman tubuh mungil Naruto yang menyebabkan semuanya berantakan dalam waktu yang singkat. Bunga-bunga putih itu tertiup angin dan beterbangan sesuai dengan semilir angin yang mengarah ke Sasuke dan Naruto. Tentu saja dengan menyebarkan aroma harum dan segar.

"Nona... katakan-lah sesuatu pada saya" Sasuke merasa sedikit iba.

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya yang semkin lama semakin merasa sakit. Kenyataan yang sangat perih untuk dirasakannya. Apakah kandungannya tidak apa-apa? Apakah bayinya terluka. Itulah yang ada di pikran Naruto kali ini.

"Ah..." Naruto kian mempererat pejaman matanya yang di ikuti dengan meluncurnya air mata pada kedua matanya yang safir membiru, saat ia kembali merasakan sakit yang sangat pada kandungannya.

Penutup kepalanya terlepas, sehingga nampak lah Naruto dalam keadaan sempurna, wajahnya yang makin memucat dan tampak ketakutan menjadi simbol dimana ia sedang merasakan siksaan kecil yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya beberapa bulan lalu.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat pemandangan memilukan di depan mata dan kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke menerima tamparan keras pada dirinya yang sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang telah dilihatnya. Sasuke shock berat melihat Naruto dalam keadaan yang miris dan memprihatinkan. Sasuke terengah-engah dalam buaian sesak nafasnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Matanya membulat sempurna, dengan ketegangan yang erat pada dirinya. Pada posisi seperti yang ia rasakan sewaktu menjalankan misi pemburuan terroris di Suna. Suasananya memang tidak genting. Tetapi, miris untuk dirasakan dalam waktu yang begitu mendadak.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Darah anyir menempel pada bibirnya yang muda dan belia. Naruto berusaha menahan amarah, luka pada perasaannya, dan sakit pada rahim mungilnya yang kini terisi sebuah janin kecil hasil perbuatannya yang menajdi 'aib' bagi dirinya dan kehidupannya. Kehidupan yang menjadi jalan untuk menuju sesuatu yang menghilangkan segalanya. Entah surga ataupun neraka, juga reinkarnasi menjadi binatang—mimpi Naruto sejak kecil.

Sasuke tercengang dan tubuhnya menegang hebat. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada harinya. Hari yang menurutnya kosong dan biasa saja.

_Hari yang tidak akan pernah dipercayainya, dimana tidak ada cita-cita, tidak ada kepercayaan, tidak ada cinta yang cengeng dan menjijikan dan tiada kisah untuk menuju dan tertuju pada suatu yang memaksa kehidupan untuk berakhir bahagia ataupun menderita. _

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat dengan nafas seperti orang mau melahirkan.

"Ahh... sak-sakithhh... hoshh ... hoshh."

Air mata yang mewakili kesakitan dan rusaknya semua organ dalam Naruto kali ini. Sasuke masih tidak mempercayainya, ia hanya menatap keji dan sedikit menajamkan pandangan dengan kesan melotot pada Naruto yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Arrrghh... Tuhann!" Naruto menggerang menahan siksaan kecil yang bersemayam dalam tubuh mungilnya. Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan terus memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari keterkaparannya sendiri.

"Naruto!" Sasuke masih belum percaya.

Sasuke mendadak menemukan luka yang sejujurnya tidak pernah ada sejak awal kehidupannya. Tapi... entah mengapa, kali ini ia merasa sangat-sangat terpukul dengan keadaan Naruto yang semakin mengenaskan. Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk duduk di pojokan ruangan dekat koridor dan pintu keluar. Sasuke sangat miris melihat makhluk muda yang berada persis di depannya. Otaknya terus berputar dan menduga-duga. Apakan ini Naruto yang dulu atau? Arghh! Entahlah...

"Naru~" Sasuke lirih dan berjongkok di depan lutut Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Naruto kembali meraba jubahnya dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan jubah yang ia kenakan. Bisu—menjadi alasan yang membohongi diri Naruto, untuk tetap diam dan diam di depan seseorang yang membuatnya terluka dalam. Naruto menunduk lesu, ia menahan dirinya lagi, ia berusaha sekuat dirinya menahan air mata yang kini mulai menetes satu-satu pada pipinya yang pucat. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya, rasa sakit yang melintir pada perutnya sudah lumayan tidak terasa lagi. Tapi... ia masih duduk dan tetap menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik kelamnya masa lalu.

"Naru—" Sasuke menyentuhkan tangan ke lutut Naruto. dan berusaha mendapatkan safir yang tersembunyi. Naruto langsung menangkis tangan Sasuke dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung memandang miris ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menutupi gelembung perutnya dengan jubah "Maaf, aku bukan Naruto." Naruto langsung melenggangkan kakinya kedepan meninggalkan Sasuke, walaupun perutnya masih merasakan sakit.

"Tunggu... Naruto!" Sasuke menyeragah dengan suara keras dan menarik lengan Naruto yang kurus dan lemah.

Naruto limbung ke arah Sasuke, tangan cekatan Uchiha lalu menangkap tubuh rentan Naruto tanpa menggoreskan dan menyebabkan rasa sakit untuk di rasakan. Onyx dan Safir bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto menarik tubuh dan pandangannya dari Sasuke, ia mencoba lari dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi... ia tidak mampu. Ia tidaklah kuat dan vit seperti dulu lagi, kini Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja dengan bentuk fisik yang kurus dan lemah, tubuhnya sedikit kusam dan bibirnya pucat.

Sasuke memegangi kedua lengan Naruto, dan memaksa pandangan gelap dan terang kembali menyatu.

"Naruto... " Sasuke membelalakan matanya, melihat keadaan Naruto yang kekurangan Nutrisi dan sedikit menimbulkan kesan keprihatinan.

"Aku bukan Naruto..." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Angin kembali bertiup ke arahnya, bunga putih kembali beterbangan di dalam _capel _yang suci.

"Lalu siapa lagi.. kalau bukan kau?" Sasuke memandang Naruto iba dan kini perasaannya mulai terluka. Terluka? Omong kosong!

"Aku katakan sekali lagi ya tuan.. aku bukan Naruto!" Naruto membentak Sasuke dengan keras "Dan aku peringatkan kau ya, tuan... jangan pernah memegang tubuhku lagi, dasar lancang!" Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan keras , melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan tangan Uchiha. Naruto mengelap darah yang menempel di bibirnya, lalu Naruto Mencoba lari. Tapi... Naas, kakinya tersandung oleh kaki-kaki kursi. Dan ...

BRUGH

"ARGH!" Naruto menjerit dengan leguhan parau yang sangat keras terdengar. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi melengkungkan tubuhnya, untung saja tidak jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

Sasuke langsung lari ke arah Naruto yang nampak kesakitan dan menjerit-jerit.

"Tuhan! Sakit... argghh!"

"Naruto" Sasuke gugup.

"Argghh! Tuhan... hentiakan .. aku mohon hentikan cobaanmu.."

"Naruto" Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya.

"Arrgghh! Sakitt..." Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya dengan tergesa-gesa

Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Naruto dengan paksa, ia nampak tidak tega dengan Naruto yang sudah parah. Naruto mencakar pipi Sasuke, sehinga terlihatlah tiga guratan di pipi Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto menjerit keras ke telinga Sasuke yang sedang susah payah mengangkatnya.

"Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit!" Sasuke iba.

"Lepas! Arghh... lepaskan aku brengsek" Naruto meronta. Yes... ia berhasil menumpahkan segala luka hatinya dengan tangis kali ini.

"Diamlah Naruto... "

"Pergi dariku! Pergi—" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh terkapar.

Mata Naruto memerah dengan sempurna, kemarahan dan luka kini bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak kesakitan yang tersalurkan.

"Naruto aku harus—" suara Sasuke terpotong.

Datanglah seorang wanita dengan perawakan langsing dan bermata green, dengan rambut pink menggantung pendek pada kepalanya. Tidak lain dan tidak disangaka lagi, dia adalah seseorang yang berada di balik pintu kamar Sasuke pada pagi hari itu, wanita yang berciuman panas dengan Sasuke pada pagi hari itu. Wanita yang menjadi pacarnya—mungkin. Langkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan yang tentu saja tidak kedap suara, langkahnya beradu dengan dentuman lonceng kuno campel batu bata itu.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang terus membujuk dengan menewarkan segala kepeduliannya yang memuakkan pada Naruto. Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang kesakitan dan mengeluarkan tangisnya. Tangan lembut Saukra langsung memegangi tubuh dan perut Naruto. Sasuke langsung membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Kau harusnya menolong wanita ini, sayang!" Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang kaget dengan wajah _Stoic_ menjijikannya. "Bukan malah membiarkannya kesakitan." Sakura menengadahkan diri.

DEG

Naruto membelalakan matanya dengan lebar, pupilnya mengecil dengan paksa. Naruto seperti disambar petir di siang bolong kali ini. Ia tidak menyadari, sama sekali tidak dapat menelaah apa yang Sakura katakan pada Sasuke dengan entengnya. Naruto menahan nafasnya sendiri, perasaannya hancur lebur dalam balutan tubuh yang ringkih. Naruto memandang patung malaikat, tetapi pandangannya kosong dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kedipan mata yang terulang berkali-kali, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tetap diam dan mencoba sabar dengan sekeras apapun. Naruto mengatupkan rahang bawahnya dengan tekanan keras, walaupun dagunya bergetar sraya mengikuti aliran adrenalinnya yang semakin diliputi oleh sayatan-sayatan yang melumpuhkan dirinya dan semangatnya.

_**

* * *

Naruto's pov **_

_Apa katanya, Sayang? _

Aku sangat kaget mendengarkan kata-kata yang _kolosal_ seperti tadi. Mataku terbelalak dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan padaku. Tuhan... cobaan pada tubuhku sudah sangat berat, apa lagi aku harus mengemban anugerah besar dari-MU untukku. Memang aku sangat mensyukurinya, aku mensyukuri apa yang kau hadiahkan untuk kehidupanku kali ini. Ya seorang bayi yang tidaklah lazim. Ketidak laziman, jika seorang kaum adam yang mengandung. Tapi, mengapa kau berikan cobaan yang lebih berat dari pada ini? mengapa harus ada wanita yang membuatku merasa tersayat dengan perasaanku sendiri. Perasaan yang sakit karena _terdzolimi_ dan perasaan sakit karena tidak kuasa melihat seseorang yang sudah membuat diriku menjadi seonggok bangkai dari keluargaku sendiri.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan-lahan, aku takut melihat wajah wanita itu. aku takut dia akan mengira aku macam-macam dengan Sasuke yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sangat menyesakan dadaku.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Sakura membantu mendudukanku yang memang jelas nampak kesakitan.

"Ah.. ak-aku .." Naruto menahan tangis yang sudah pekat pada wajah dan matanya "Aku tidak apa-apa nona." Aku langsung menggugah diriku untuk tetap tenang dan tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sakit Na—" Sasuke memberhentikan kata-katanya tepat saat dia mau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang menjadi desahannya di malam hina itu—Naruto. Tolol! Bukan sakit lagi, namun semua yang berada dalam diri Naruto kini mulai di gerogoti dengan luka yang tercipta di dalam nalurinya yang masih belia dan belum mengerti apa-apa.

Sakura menaikkan satu alis dan memandang sengau pada Sasuke "Maksudmu?" Sakura keheranan.

Sasuke berdehem "Maksudku, kau pasti merasakan sakit, Namun aku yakin, kau adalah orang yang kuat." Sasuke menyimpulkan senyum yang tanggung. Sakura tenang mendengarnya.

"Apa kau mengenal nona ini, sayang?"

"Tidak" Sasuke enteng.

DEG

Aku membelalakan mataku dengan lebar, tanganku menggenggam kuat hingga kuku-kuku menembus kulit tangan dan menmbulkan luka. Aku tidak menyangka, sangat tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh tuturnya. Kata-kata yang enteng. Sungguh sangat enteng bila di artikan dan di jabarkan dengan semua yang pernah ia lakukan padaku dan hidupku.

"Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan kondisi janinmu"

"Iya nona itu benar sekali" Sakura mencoba meluruskan kakiku yang tertekuk kaku "Memangnya... ada apa sebenarnya sampai kau terjatuh?" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang nampak dingin.

"Tidak ada apa.. ahh!" Naruto meleguh kesakitan.

"Sasuke... apa yang terjadi dengan nona ini?" Sakura nampak sedikit curiga terhadap Sasuke "Dan mengapa ia sampai jatuh, dan kau tidak menolongnya. Bukankah kau sendiri melihat dia sedang hamil?" Sakura nyrocos dengan tampang iba.

Aku kembali memungut jubah kusutku dan melihat sekitar tampat yang aku pijaki. Aku memandang bunga mawar putih yang berserakkan dimana-mana. Angin menerpa wajahku dan kedua orang ini. Aku merasakan keheningan dan nikmat murni pada angin yang membawa reruntuhan bunga-bunga yang saling berterbangan dengan bebas. Aku tersenyum miris ketika semua lewat begitu saja. Sampai satu suara membangunkanku dari bayangan putih yang mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang memang tidak diketahui asalnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" Saukra memegang tanganku.

"Apa? Maksudmu?" aku terlonjak kaget, dengan keadaanku yang belum seratus persen sadar.

"Kau tadi pingsan, nona.. " Sakura tersenyum "Untunglah ada Sasuke yang mau menyumbangkan sedikit tenaganya untuk menggendongmu menuju rumah sakit." Sakura melengos ke arah jendela. "Sebenarnya... tadi aku ingin memanggil taksi, atau menelpon rumah sakit, tapi—"

"Apa?" Aku tertekan.

"Sasuke sudah berlari jauh, saat aku baru menelpon rumah sakit."

"Maksudmu—" aku menahan sakit pada perutku "Menggendongku?" tegasku pada Sakura.

"Ya" Sakura tersenyum tanggung.

Apa katanya? Sasuke mau menolongku? Hanya menolong! Ya tuhan betapa sakit dan hancurnya aku... dan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita ini, Sasuke menyumbangkan sedikit tenaganya! Sakit sekali perasaanku... sedikit tenaganya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan apa-apa lagi ya tuhan... aku sudah kacau, aku sudah tidak sanggup. Harus apa aku ini? tapi... apakah kau memberikan jalan yang begitu sulit ini untukku? Sungguh luar biasa. Mungkin aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan terus menyembunyikan diriku yang kelam dan gelap. Bahkan pada dunia. Sasuke, itu-lah nama yang akan aku ukir untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sesudah aku membusuk, namanya akan tetap abadi dalam diriku.

.

'_Diriku yang sungguh memperihatinkan._

_Tuhan... lihatlah aku yang sudah lemah..._

_lihatlah aku yang kurus seperti ini, lihatlah aku yang sedang mengandung dengan sepenuh jiwa ragaku... lihatlah aku dengan seluruh derita yang menjadi keseharianku..._

_air mataku yang sudah menjadi jalan penunjuk untuk sebuah tempat yang pedih, nafasku yang semakin sesak karena kini janinku sudah semakin tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi seorang bayi kecil._

_Apa kah kau masih ada sedikit belas kasihan untukku? Adakah ? akankah?mungkinkah?_

_._

_._

"...siapa namamu, nona?"

"Ah... ak-aku?"

"Iya..." Sakura mulai curiga.

"Na-naruto Uz—" aku menghentikan kata-kataku, aku kembali teringat pada pesan terakhir ayah dan ibu padaku sebelum aku di buang ke tempat yang memang hampir sama dengan namaku—Uzugakure atau _distrik_ pusaran air. Bahwa, aku tidak boleh menggunakan nama marga Uzumaki lagi, karena, aku bukanlah Uzumaki. Aku hanya seorang Naruto. Naruto yang sendirian, tidak mempunyai keluarga dan kasih sayang.

"Naruto, ya?" Sakura menyingkan tangannya "..oh, iya.. aku tadi dikabari oleh dokter Sizune, bahwa hasil USG akan diberikan setengah jam lagi."

**Ultrasonografi medis** (**sonografi**) adalah sebuah teknik diagnostik pencitraan menggunakan suara ultra yang digunakan untuk mencitrakan organ internal dan otot, ukuran mereka, struktur, dan luka patologi, membuat teknik ini berguna untuk memeriksa organ. Sonografi obstetrik biasa digunakan ketika masa kehamilan. Ultrasonografi atau yang lebih dikenal dengan singkatan USG digunakan luas dalam medis. Pelaksanaan prosedur diagnosis atau terapi dapat dilakukan dengan bantuan ultrasonografi (misalnya untuk biopsi atau pengeluaran cairan). Biasanya menggunakan probe yang digenggam yang diletakkan di atas pasien dan digerakkan: gel berair memastikan penyerasian antara pasien dan probe.

Dalam kasus kehamilan, Ultrasonografi (USG) digunakan oleh dokter spesialis kandungan (DSOG) untuk memperkirakan usia kandungan dan memperkirakan hari persalinan. Dalam dunia kedokteran secara luas, alat USG (ultrasonografi) digunakan sebagai alat bantu untuk melakukan diagnosa atas bagian tubuh yang terbangun dari cairan.

"Tapi... aku tidak—"

"Sasuke sudah menceritakanku akan kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan kami yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu dan bayimu."

DEG

Aku tak kuasa dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita ini. Sasuke menceritakan hal yang terjadi antara aku dengannya. Ya tuhan, makhluk macam apa aku ini! menjijikan sekali. Aku tidak ingin dia tanggung jawab padaku, mengingat diriku adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Tapi... aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk melakukan semuanya."

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu Naru? Aku dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan dirimu itu sendirian saja di capel dengan keadaanmu yang pingsan!" Sasuke duduk disampingku "apa lagi kau sedang hamil."

"Tapi, mengapa kalian menolong orang seperti aku ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengikuti perintahmu, tapi Sasuke berkata lain... dia nampak khawatir denganmu. Dan rasa sosialnya yang membawa hatinya bergerak untuk menolongmu."

Apa! Rasa sosial macam apa itu? sakitnya perasaanku, perasaan yang selalu membebaniku. Aku terus berharap dari hari ke hari agar dia mengunjungiku dan mau melihat hasil dari perbuatannya itu. tapi... ia bahkan tidak mengingatku, apa lagi menjengukku. Sakit sekali perasaanku

"Aku bangga dengannya... " Sakura menyeruput secangkir teh "Makannya aku semakin mencintainya... begitu pula dengan sebaliknya."

Mendadak Naruto merasa apa yang ada di dalam perasaannya seperti sedang di tusuk-tusuk. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura dengan entengnya. Ia meringkuk dalam dan dalam sekali pada jiwanya yang sudah mulai hancur. Apakah jawaban dari semua ini, bagaimanakah seperti apakah takdir yang adil untukku?

**TBC

* * *

**

Maaf apa bila ficnya jelek dan sedikit membingungkan.. Saya akan belajar lagi. saya bukan orang yang sombong yang mengakui ini sebagai bagus. Saya jauh dari kata sempurna, dan dari itu, saya mengharap partisipasi dari-teman teman untuk saling membantu dan saling menyemangati dalam memperbanyak kisah dalam satu

'lingkup' pencinta SASUKE dan NARUTO.

salam kenal dari saya.. uzumaki uzu..

bagaimana dengan fic yang alot, jelek dan gaje ini?

sebaiknnya dilanjutkan atau tidak ya? Dan bagi teman-teman, jangan lupa rivewnya ya.. mohon bantuannya ya Senpai ^_^

**Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk semua sahabat saya : **

mechakucha no aoi neko, Just ryu, Anenchi ChukaCukhe, Orange Naru , Seo Hyo-Rin, Arisu Koromaru, hachii, Kokoro Yumeko, Arisa Adachi, Dark dobe, MEKO, Micon, kiky 'beautiful lover, lilia mozaki, cacuke, hotaru chan hatake, Vanadise.


	3. Married

_**Seperti YIN dan YANG**_

_**Yin Yang merupakan sebuah gambaran kongkrit dari perputaran dunia. **_

_**Yin Yang merupakan sebuah prinsip kehidupan yang dinamis. **_

_**Seperti yang dikatakan oleh kitab perubahan Yin Yang memiliki dua arti pertama sebagai sebuah ketentraman dan kesederhanaan dalam menjali kehidupan nyata dan kedua adalah sebagai sebuah perputaran kehidupan, artinya dalam kehidupannya manusia tidak mungkin akan selalu setagnan laju perputaran kehidupan secara teguh di yakini oleh faham Yin Yang. **_

_**Hari kita mengalami kesusahan esok hari kita akan mengalami sebuah kebahagiaan, semakin tingkat kesusahan yang kita alami maka semakin tinggi pula kebahagian yang kita raih.**_

**[WARNING]**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto **

**MPREG**

**Boys love Yaoi**

**Rating M (jaga-jaga)**

**By. Uzumaki uzu**

**Kalau tak suka jangan dibaca yaa :D **

**

* * *

**

Rasa sosial macam apa itu? apa dia tidak pernah mengingat, apa yang ia lakukan pada waktu itu. Ya... tuhan, lemahnya perasaanku, perasaan yang selalu membebaniku dalam keadaan yang terus saja menyiksaku seperti sekarang ini. Aku terus berharap dari hari ke hari, agar dia mengunjungiku dan mau melihat hasil dari perbuatannya itu. Tapi... ia bahkan tidak mengingatku sama sekali. Memang pantas takdir ini untukku. Pantas untuk diriku yang memang seharusnya seperti ini. aib dari Uzumaki yang selama ini belum tercium oleh banyak orang.

"Aku bangga dengannya... " Sakura menyeruput secangkir teh "Makannya aku semakin mencintainya... begitu pula dengan sebaliknya."

Mendadak Naruto merasa apa yang ada di dalam perasaannya seperti sedang di tusuk-tusuk. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura dengan entengnya. Ia meringkuk dalam dan dalam sekali pada jiwanya yang sudah mulai hancur.

'_Apakah jawaban dari semua ini, bagaimanakah seperti apakah takdir yang adil untukku?'_

"Mencintai... ya?" Naruto menahan dirinya dari luka yang sudah dalam.

"Tentu saja.." Sakura menyesap apa yang ada di cangkir. "Oh... iya. Memangnya dimana suamimu?" Sakura menatap tajam Naruto.

DEG

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Ia tidak bisa dan biasa mendengar serangan dan cercaan. Tapi... dalam situasi yang nyaman seperti ini, malah menjadi pembunuh utama untuk Naruto. Sedikit pertanyaan yang membuatnya goyah dan membutuhkan nyali lebih, untuk membalas dan membahas topik pembicaraan yang sangat membuatnya dilanda nestapa. Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia tidak membalas apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Matanya menatap jendela luar. Tangannya yang kurus tetap melindungi sang bayi kecil yang berada di dalam perutnya.

Naruto miris mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Sakura tadi. Ia pun tidak berani untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ya, pembicaraan yang dulu pernah membuatnya nyaman dan merasa di sayangi dan di perhatikan oleh banyak orang. Tapi... sekarang, ia sudah tidak menyukai apa yang di sebut dengan pembicaraan dan berkomunikasi dengan orang banyak. Mengenal orang lain adalah sebuah trauma baginya. Lebih baik sendirian, tapi... tidak membahayakan untuk kehidupan yang akan datang-kelak.

"Suamiku?" Naruto kebingungan. Rona pucat berputar-putar di antara kejujuran dan kebohongan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya... dimana dia? Mengapa kau tidak bersamanya tadi? Dan juga... tega sekali suamimu meninggalkanmu di gereja sendirian!" Sakura sedikit menggeretak dan membela Naruto.

Sakura memang belum mengetahui, bahwa Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Memang Naruto nampak lebih manis dan terlihat cantik dari pada Sakura. Dan karena postur tubuh Naruto yang kecil dan sangat mirip sekali dengan seorang wanita.

Naruto mulai menahan dirinya lagi, air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan untuk di keluarkan, kini sudah mulai merembes membasahi pipi kusamnya. Terjawablah sudah kesedihan yang sudah sangat membebaninya. Bibir yang pucat kini sudah menjadi warna keseharian bagi keadaannya yang memang sudah tidak layak untuk hidup. Apa lagi, ia sedang mengandung anak dari Sasuke.

"Suamiku..." naruto mengelap air matanya yang mulai tibul.

"Ya... dimana dia?" Sakura memotong apel yang berada di buffet dekat ranjang Naruto.

Rasa was-was masih membanjiri pikiran Sakura. Ia masih belum percaya pada perkataan Naruto. Dan perubahan drastis mengenai Sasuke semenjak tadi. Sakura memandang kecantikan dari Naruto yang mulai nampak setelah wajah Narutp di guyur air mata, sedikit demi sedikit debu yang menempel sekaligus menggumpal pada kulit –tan itu mulai menghilang.

"Dia meninggalkan aku." Naruto mengambil sebuah foto dan salib yang terlihat seperti kalung dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

Naruto memang berbohong, ia memperlihatkan foto Deidara-kakak laki-lakinya kepada Sakura yang sejak tadi di liputi rasa khawatir dan penasaran. Karena, semenjak saat ia kenal dengan Sasuke, ia tidak pernah mendapati Sasuke mencemaskan dirinya. Tapi.. kenapa saat Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto, ia langsung menolongnya dengan rasa tulus dan sedikit ketakutan. Sakura tidak pernah menjumpai Sasuke yang cemas seperti tadi. Sebuah pertanyaan besar pada diri Sakura yang membuatnya makin curiga dengan Naruto.

"Wah... tampan sekali dia, beruntungnya kau memiliki suami seperti dia."

"Beruntungnya sudah selesai. Sekarang aku sudah ditinggakannya." Naruto menutupi dirinya dengan kebohongan.

"Oh... maaf, aku tidak tau." Sakura tersenyum dangkal

Perasaan yang datang dan pergi begitu saja. Sempat tidak terbayangkan untuk seorang pemuda yang masih belia. Dalam dirinya adalah aib dan sampah. Naruto menganggapnya seperti itu. Angan-angan mengenai impian dan kasih sayang, kini sudah menjadi mimpi pahit yang biasa menemani tidurnya. Seperti layaknya hiburan pada televisi. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang menikmati kasih sayangnya dengan semu.

"Semoga kau dengan Sasuke bisa langgeng ya" Naruto menyayati dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata menyakitkan yang ia buat untuk menutupi kenyataan. Perasaan lelah kini sudah berhasil membuatnya lemah. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Sekarang kenyataan yang berjalan. Dan ia berada di posisi keduanya. Serba salah memang iya, tapi... haruskah ia mati saat bertemu dengan Sasuke dalam kenyataannya, kali ini?

"Arigatou... Oh iya.. berapa usia kandunganmu?" Sakura duduk di samping Naruto.

"Baru empat bulan, mau lima bulan." Naruto beralih pandang.

Sakura lalu menyuapi Naruto dengan apel hasil irisannya tadi. Baik sekali? Basa-basi. Naruto meng-iyakan dan membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan apel dari Sakura.

"Wah... kalo aku hamil nanti, pasti Sasuke tambah sayang sama aku." Sakura tersenyum dan memegangi perutnya sendiri. "Oh iya... ini alamatku, aku berasal dari Konoha, kalau kamu?"

Sakura memberi kartu nama pada Naruto.

"Aku berasal dari Konoha juga... tapi—" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong.

"Wah.. senangnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Oh iya... kemungkinan sebulan lagi aku akan menikah lho... dengan Sasuke. Kamu mau enggak jadi pendamping pengantin Prianya? Unn, Maksudku.. menjadi pendamping Sasuke". Sakura bersemangat "Soalnya... dia selama ini tidak pernah memberi tahukanku akan pendampingnya, gara-gara pekerjaannya yang sangat menyita waktu. Dan.. mungkin dengan adanya kamu, kami bisa tertolong." Sakura polos.

"Apa! Ukuk.. uhukk.." Naruto tersedak apel yang sedang ia makan.

"Hai... hati-hati dong... kamu baik-baik saja, kan Naruto-san ?"

Naruto sedikit menggigit lidahnya, sehingga nampaklah darah segar yang mengucur dari bibir manisnya yang terlihat pucat dan tipis kekurangan sandang dan pangan.

"A-aku... tidak apa.." Naruto mengelap lidahnya dengan tisu yang berada disampingnya. Perasaannya kacau balau setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Sakura. Matanya memerah dengan seringai penuh pertahanan, agar ia tidak memecahkan rasa sakit yang selama ini menjadi mesin pembunuh yang ada dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Apa pernikahanku dengan Sasuke membuatmu kaget?"

"Ti-tidak kok.. tidak ada apa-apa.. sungguh!" Naruto memaksa dirinya tersenyum dengan keadaan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai kaku dan nyeri.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, senada dengan seringaiannya. Senyum terkembang pada wajahnya. Senyum tanda kekalahan pada dirinya. Lukanya makin membesar dan membusuk di dalam dirinya. Naruto merasakan dadanya di lukai oleh pisau. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, genggaman tangannya pun sudah memudar. Pikirannya kosong dan bibirnya memucat, setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Pernikahan..." Naruto berbisik saat Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari Sasuke.

.

.

Didalam Laboratorium. Duduklah seorang—Uchiha dan dokter yang bernama Sizune. Ruangan laboratorium, dimana di ruangan itu terdapat hasil dari apa yang ada dalam kandungan Naruto. Ruangan yang berbau _spirtus _dan lampu-lampu yang membuat suasana menjadi tegang dan gugup. Itu yang Sasuke rasakan sejak tadi. Lantas, mengapa jadi Sasuke yang datang ke lab. Mengapa bukan Sakura... atau dokter Sizune yang datang ke ruangan dimana Naruto sedang menjalani perawatan medisnya?

Kekhawatiran Sasuke mungkin terwujud dalam situasi ini. Tapi... kekhawatiran macam apa yang Sasuke rasakan, bukankah Sasuke tidak mengenal Naruto dan ia sudah mempunyai Sakura untuk di cintai. Pemikiran yang sedikit konyol untuk dipertanyakan dan di jawab.

Sasuke memilih mendahului dokter, karena ia khawatir dengan Sakura. Yap.. Sakura belum tau, kalo Sasuke telah melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto. Memang tadi Sasuke menceritakan tentang kejadian yang terjadi antara ia dan Naruto. Dan kesimpulannya adalah Berbohong. Sasuke membohongi Sakura. Ia mengaku, tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Naruto, bahkan mengenal saja tidak. Luar biasa licik dan menyakitkan hati. Bandingkan saja dengan Naruto yang selama ini menunggunya. Kandungannya yang terus membesar dan daya tahan tubuhnya yang merapuh. Sungguh pilu untuk di rasakan.

"Bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu dokter?" Sasuke sedikit memohon pada Sizune.

Sizune melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi terpasang rapih. Wajah Sizune diliputi rasa penasaran yang dahsyat dan kerutan pada keningnya membuat semua yang ada di situ ikut tegang. "Keadaannya normal, tidak ada suatu luka atau tanda-tanda keguguran. Bayinya selamat, tuan." Sizune tersenyum.

"Syukurlah..." Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya yang berat. Ketegangan yang memicunya tertkan, kini sudah memudar.

"Tapi... ada suatu keanehan yang baru pernah saya temukan. Hal yang sangat diluar dari dugaan saya." Sizune memakai kaca matanya lagi dan memandang tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendadak di buat tercengang oleh pandangan dokter yang ada di depannya itu. Rasa bersalah langsung hadir dalam benak dan pikiran Sasuke. Mengenai malam yang basah yang ia lakukan dengan seorang pemuda polos ber umur 15 tahun bernama Naruto.

"Apa itu? bisakan kau menjelaskannya padaku?" Sasuke menjaga dirinya agar tenang dan tidak gegabah.

Sizune mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Aku baru pernah menemui seorang pria yang hamil. Dan... apa kau yang melakukannya?"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya mendngar perkataan Sizune yang sangat tidak mengenakan dirinya. Dan memang terbukti, Sasuke memang melakukannya dengan Naruto. Bukan rasa cinta yang hadir kala itu. Melainkan nafsu dan birahi.

"I-itu..." Sasuke memutar pikirannya "Itu bukan urusanmu dokter. Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menceritakan akan hal yang juga tidak aku ketahui." Sasuke memandang rival bicaranya.

Sizune berdehem "Baiklah... tuan.. mungkin saya tidak akan ikut campur urusan anda, tapi... ada sedikit trouble pada diri pemuda itu."

"Apa itu? ta-tapi... apa itu hal yang membahayakan bagi bayinya?" Sasuke tercekat.

"Bukan bayinya.. melainkan yang mengandungnya. Jujur saja, saya baru pernah melihat dan menyaksikan langsung, ada seorang pria hamil. Sungguh di luar pikiran saya dan dokter yang lain. Puji janshin.." Sizune terheran-heran.

"Memang..." Sasuke menunduk. Mulutnya tertutup dan tidak bisa mengatakan hal apapun. Hal yang menjadi 'aib' bagi dirnya.

Sizune mengangkat satu alisnya "Memangnya... apa hubungan anda dengannya, tuan?" Lagi-lagi Sizune mengintrogasi Sasuke.

DEG

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tajam dokter yang ada di depannya. Pandangan yang kosong dan mengancam. Sasuke sangat shock.

"Bukan urusan anda, dokter. Dan saya disini adalah client anda sebagai pasien bukan sebagai seseorang yang ingin bercurhat dengan anda." Sasuke datar dengan seringai ala-anbu-nya. Sizune tercekat, ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Karena ia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan Sasuke.

"Maaf. Tapi... ada hal yang lain yang penting untuk saya bicarakan dengan tuan."

Sasuke membenarkan duduknya.

"Apa itu, dokter?" Sasuke mencoba berkonsentrasi pada topik keluaran dokter ini.

Sizune sedikit ragu-ragu untuk bicara. Ia ber-ulang-ulang kali menghirup dan mengembuskan nafas... juga sedikit mengelap keringat yang bersarang di dahinya dengan sapu tangan ber-lambang awan merah.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tuan." Sizune kembali mengelap dahinya "Karena kondisi rahim yang kecil dan ada sedikit kerusakan pada dindingnya... juga ada beberapa kelainan pada rahim Naruto-sama."

"Memangnya kelainan apa? Dan. apa yang perlu di khawatirkan?" Sasuke kembali memandang dengan penuh arti.

"Sangat berbahaya bagi sang-ibu.. eh ayah.. unn.. maksud saya... bagi yang mengandung bayinya." Sizune cengo kebingungan menyebut Naruto sebagai ibu atau ayah. Yang memang mengandung seorang bayi.

"Bahaya? Katanya tidak apa-apa?"

"Memang... bayinya tidak apa-apa... tapi, yang mengandung itu, dalam posisi berbahaya." Sizune kembali masuk ke dalam keragu-raguannya "Di dinding rahim pasien, keadaannya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menahan bayi yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Di tambah lagi.. ada beberapa jaringan pembuluh darah _arteri_ yang menempel pada rahim yang setengah-setengah itu. Tapi, saat saya lihat perkembangan bayinya... Puji janshin... Bayi kecilnya sehat dan ibu ini kuat. Jujur... saya baru pernah melihat keajaiban yang luar biasa seperti ini."

"Dimana bahayanya?" Sasuke menegaskan nafasnya agar tidak nervous.

"Oh.. iya. Pada saat usia kandungan 9 bulan. Dan sebelum pasca melahirkan.. Inilah saat dimana anda harus memilih!" raut wajah Sizune sudah pucat pasi dan ragu-ragu.

DEG

"Ap-apa? Memilih!" Sasuke membentak. "Ap-apa... maksud kata-kata anda dokter?"

"Bahaya yang mengancam sewaktu melahirkan. Itu alasan utama saya mengatakan hal ini pada anda, tuan. Di saat pasien sedang melahirkan bayinya... sehubungan dengan adanya arteri yang sejalur dengan vena, dari kelainan yang sudah saya sebutkan tadi. Itu akan menyebabkan kematian bagi sang ibu. Resikonya sangat besar sekali. Lalu... bila bayi ini di ambil sebelum masa kelahirannya. Kemungkinan ibunya akan selamat!"

DEG

Pupil tak berdosa Sasuke mengecil. Wajahnya namapak sangat gugup. Detak jantungnya semakin kencang dalam lajunya. Nafasnya tercekat dalam kerongkongannya sendiri. Perasaan dalam dirinya terus berkecamuk bagai petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Kemarahan dan emosi meraup menjadi satu. Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Tangan dan kakinya menggigil dengan paksa. Tapi Sasuke tetap menahan dirinya agar tetap cool dan tenang.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja tuan?" Sizune mengintip dengan mengangkat kaca matanya.

Sasuke mendengus resah.

"Ap-apa yang dimaksud dengan mengambilnya?" Sasuke pucat.

"Aborsi." Sizune tepat.

DEG

Jantung Sasuke terasa naik ke permukaan. Rasa kaget dan takjub dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sizune baru saja. Ia tak habis pikir akan seperti ini jadinya. Sangat buruk dan sangat terjepit di antara dua kemungkinan yang mematikan.

"Semua ada di tangan anda dan istri— unn, Maksud saya..."

Sasuke langsung melengos ke luar ruangan laboratorium kaca itu dengan menggenggan sebuah foto hasil tekaman bayi mungil yang ada di dalam perut Naruto. perasaannya sangatlah berkecamuk. Dua nyawa ada di tangannya. Sasuke berjalan menuju ke luar dari rumah sakit. Pikirannya sangatlah kacau... dirinya sudah tidak bisa di kendalikan. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil jaguar-nya dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu menstarter mobilnya... dan menekan gas kuat-kuat untuk mengebut dengan arah dan tujuan yang tidak jelas. Itulah Sasuke yang sedang frustasi.

.

.

Sebuah kabar tidak menyenangkan dari Konoha. Telah terjadi pembantaian berdarah secara ber-urutan dalam dua hari ini. Pembantaian dari anggota bangsawan yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk di kenal di khallayak luas. Uzumaki Clan.

Berita mengenai kematian seluruh anggota Clan Itu adalah hal pokok yang selalu tersiar dimanapun dan kapanpun. Ya, berita tentang matinya semua anggota keluarga Bangsawan Uzumaki. Pihak kepolisian dan para Anbu terlatih sudah mulai bergerak dan menebar mata-mata dimana-mana untuk mencari siapakah dalang dibalik matinya seluruh anggota Clan—itu.

Desas desus dari kabar terbaru menyatakan hanya ada dua Uzumaki yang masih hidup—kata seorang pembantu di kediaman Uzumaki yang bernama Pein. Kesaksiannya membuat namanya melambung tinggi.

"_Semuanya sudah di tebas habis olehnya... dan saya sempat melihat dia memotong rambut dari nyonya Kushina dan tuan Minato. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan rambut itu, saya tidak tau. Karena... saya pada saat itu hanya sebatas mengintip, ketika dia sedang membunuh dan menyayati hampir semua orang yang ada di Uzumaki mansion. Hanya dengan satu katana yang panjang. Ia memakai topeng dan kalau tidak salah warna matanya biru dengan rambut berwarna pirang." _

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya ketika ia sedang melihat acara tv yang ia tonton pada kamar hotel yang ia tempati di kota Uzu itu. Sakura mulai curiga dengan Naruto yang sedang hamil dan juga... Sasuke yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat kebingungan dan cemas_. 'Apa ada hubungan antara mereka berdua?'_ pikiran Sakura semakin menjerumus ke dalam hal yang sangat mendekati kebenaran akan fakta yang semestinya.

"Rambut pirang..." Sakura duduk di depan meja riasnya, sambil menyisir rambutnya yang halus. Sakura memakai gaun putih dengan renda renda bergelantungan dimana-mana.

"Mata biru..." Sakura memakai sarung tangan putih.

"Bangsawan..." Sakura memegangi memandang wajahnya sendiri di cermin besar.

"Tidak salah lagi..." Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Uzumaki Naruto."

TING TONG

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara bel pada kamar hotelnya. Mungkin Sasuke yang datang. Pemikiran Sakura terkembang bahagia sesaat ia menganggap orang yang datang adalah Sasuke. Sakura langsung menapakkan kaikya dan membuka kenop pintu. Kebahagiaan Sakura memudar, saat ia melihat dua orang pria yang berpakakaian Anbu, sama dengan yang Sasuke kenakan setiap kali ia melakukan tugasnya, sebagai inteligen. Sakura mempersilahkan Dua orang yang bernama Sai dan Sasori untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Dimana Sasuke? mengapa ia tidak datang pada rapat yang di adakan di rumah Danzou-sama?"

Sasori menaruh foto dan berkas-berkas mengenai tugas yang harus dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Terlihatlah foto Naruto dan Deidara pada beberapa lembar kertas koran dan artikel-artikel yang Sasori bawa. Sakura membulatkan matanya, saat ia melihat foto-foto Naruto dan Deidara.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf apa bila ficnya jelek dan sedikit membingungkan.. Saya akan belajar lagi. saya bukan orang yang sombong yang mengakui ini sebagai bagus. Saya jauh dari kata sempurna, dan dari itu, saya mengharap partisipasi dari-teman teman untuk saling membantu dan saling menyemangati dalam memperbanyak kisah dalam satu

'lingkup' pencinta SASUKE dan NARUTO.

salam kenal dari saya.. uzumaki uzu..

bagaimana dengan fic yang alot, jelek dan gaje ini?

sebaiknnya dilanjutkan atau tidak ya? Dan bagi teman-teman, jangan lupa rivewnya ya.. mohon bantuannya ya Senpai ^_^


End file.
